1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to cameras and, particularly, to a camera with an infrared shutter module.
2. Description of Related Art
Cameras may include a shutter button. When the shutter button is pressed, the cameras capture an image. However, inadvertent trembling or shaking may occur when the shutter button is pressed, resulting in a blurry image. Anti-shake mechanisms have been devised to overcome the problem. However, current anti-shake mechanisms are complicated and costly.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a camera, which can overcome the limitations described.